


A Touch of the Bubbly

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Brother Francis Mentioned but not Really Present, Champagne, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Drinking, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nanny Ashtoreth Mentioned and Sort of Present if you Squint, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, inappropriate use of champagne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have just begun their employment with the Dowlings and toast a successful start.Belated Kinktober, Day 15: Champagne
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506275
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	A Touch of the Bubbly

Champagne

The Dowling estate was dark, only the barest of nightlights visible from the gardener’s cottage. Aziraphale was watching, sure that he’d see someone emerge and head his way. It took longer than expected, but finally a slender figure was seen moving quickly in his direction. He opened the door and stepped aside.

Crowley breezed in and immediately kicked off his shoes, heading for the sofa. It was difficult to sprawl in his skirt and jacket, but he gave it his best try. They weren’t tight, but they weren’t as giving as he was used to either. 

“So, how was your first day?” Aziraphale followed him to the sitting area. “Mine wasn’t terrible, simply roaming the gardens, getting an idea of what plants I need to research. Most of them were easily recognizable from the guide you gave me, which I am very appreciative for, but there were some that were new.”

“Err, well, he’s just a baby, right? Day was simple enough, change nappies, warm bottle, give dummy, naps, sing lullabies, bath, sleep. I did give the night nanny a pager to call me if he wakes up inconsolable. But, overall, he’s a baby, blank slate, not very interesting yet.”

Aziraphale nodded, having expected most of that, other than the lullabies. Having listened to Crowley for millenia, he knew how lovely his voice could be, but he never really considered him singing Twinkle Twinkle. “And before you think of it, there was no Rock-a-Bye Baby, I sang something proper. I thought My Melancholy Blues was calm and fitting enough to start with.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Crowley, _really_. Well, I suppose lyrically, it is better than some of the others you could have chosen.” Crowley raised his eyebrows, surprised. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, Queen is one of the few groups of musicians worth knowing from the last hundred years. I may be even more of a fan than you and your car.” The angel smirked, thinking of the songs he had inspired while knowing Freddie, most notably I Want to Break Free. The demon made a slightly impressed noise, he wouldn’t have guessed that. 

Aziraphale went to the kitchenette and brought back a chilled bottle of champagne with two flutes. “I thought it may be fitting to celebrate the successful beginning of this new Arrangement. And since you have relief at night, I saw no reason not to indulge a bit.”

Crowley smiled, quite excited. Champagne wasn’t an every day indulgence for them. “Well, I suppose you could talk me into it. Surprised you partake, Brother Francis.”

Aziraphale gave a dry look as he popped and poured. “You know full well that is my daytime profession, and have no intention of carrying on with it once I am off the clock, as it were. Could you imagine me enjoying my downtime in that disguise?”

The demon snorted a laugh, picturing ‘Brother Francis’ trying to wrap his teeth around a champagne flute. Aziraphale looked up at him dryly again, seeming to guess what had tickled him. Crowley accepted the glass, scooting over on the sofa for Aziraphale to sit as well. 

“To a successful beginning.”

They clinked and sipped. 

“Oh, that’s a good one, Angel.” 

“It is indeed. I am rather impressed, considering the year.” He scooted a little closer, placing his hand on Crowley’s knee. “So, I am not sure that this is an appropriate question, or how best to ask this, but I was wondering … did you change _everything_ to be as the Dowlings would likely have expected for a Nanny, just to be safe?”

Crowley smirked. “Is that any sort of question to ask a lady, and especially from someone known as ‘Brother Francis’?” He leaned in, his lips only a breath away from Aziraphale’s. “Are you asking if I kept my standard kit, or if I traded in for a more internal model? Hmmm … “ Crowley gave the angel a thoughtful look, watching his face go pink. The demon smirked. “You haven’t gotten much face-time with a vulva, have you?”

Aziraphale flushed darker at the implications of the term ‘face-time’ and shook his head. “No, my experiences are more theoretical, although there was that evening a few hundred years ago, but can hardly count as you weren’t really able to spend more than a few moments with me.”

“Well, now’s as good a time as any, Angel … we have time. And I’m dying to know what you can do with your tongue. It works wonders on a cock, after all.” Crowley brushed his lips over the angel’s, barely touching him before giving a playful flick of his tongue and moving away. He winked as he stood and shimmied out of his skirt and other underthings, leaving him bare from the waist down. The demon slinked over to an armchair, and perched on the edge before slouching back and swinging his legs to hook his knees over the arms, spreading himself under Aziraphale’s wide-eyed gaze. He crooked his finger with a smile as his other hand began grazing over his labia, lightly scratching along the sides. 

Aziraphale brought the champagne and glasses with him as he sat on the floor, in front of the chair. He crossed his legs, getting comfortable as he handed the bottle and Crowley’s glass up to him.

“No teeth, lots of tongue, don’t neglect sucking and nibbling, and _everything_ down there loves attention. Don’t ignore something assuming it isn’t important. With this equipment, it is _all_ important.” He grinned down at Aziraphale who was looking up at him in shock. He took a long sip from his glass and relaxed, laying his head back and closing his eyes with a smile. “Whenever you’re ready, Angel.”

Aziraphale’s jaw dropped. That was all the direction he was going to get?! He took a slow sip as he reached out and traced over the various folds and crevices with his fingers. Crowley’s ankles rotated in time with the tentative touches, and an impatient tone escaped his lips.

The angel admonished the demon’s impatience and scooted closer, his fingers getting more adventurous. He rested his face against Crowley’s inner thigh, watching his fingers explore, seeing the changes happening in the delicate anatomy. He took one last long sip of his champagne before leaning forward and tentatively poking the tip of his tongue between the lips. 

Crowley gasped and his hips jerked, Aziraphale looked up, startled. “Sorry, your tongue is cold.”

“Is that bad?” He has brought his fingers back in, gaining confidence as Crowley got wetter.

“Not necessarily. Just a difference in sensation. Cold tongue, hot mouth, sensitive genitalia … it all works together. Keep going?”

Aziraphale got a small twinkle in his eye as he took another sip, holding it in his mouth, swallowing just before reaching out to lay a long lick up the demon’s center again. Another stuttered breath, but his hips jerked closer to the angel’s mouth. A full, playful smirk played across the angel’s face as he repeated the actions. Sips to cool his tongue, applying himself to the demon. Crowley’s feet twitched and his hips shifted, enjoying the saucy game his angel was playing. This may have taken longer than he had thought they’d be playing this way, but he was thoroughly relishing the attention.

In his haste, Aziraphale didn’t fully swallow, bringing a dribble of champagne into contact with Crowley’s clit before it trickled down his labia. Crowley inhaled sharply, making a high sound in his throat. “Oh, that’s new … do that again ...:”

Aziraphale had an apology on his lips as he watched the small puddle of champagne spread on the chair. “What? Do what again? Make a mess?”

Crowley looked down at Aziraphale, intensely. “Those bubbles did very pleasing things, Angel, and I want more … Please?” He softened his gaze at the end.

Aziraphale obliged, bringing small amounts of the drink into play as much as he could, Crowley squirming in his seat. “Wait … you worry about licking and drinking, don’t make a mess down there.” Crowley’s voice was breathy and mischievous. 

The angel looked up, just in time to watch his lover slowly trickle champagne directly from his flute, hitting above his clitoris and making its way down to the seat. “Oh!” Aziraphale barely had time to breathe out his understanding before bringing his lips back to Crowley’s flesh, quickly lapping up as much as he could as the bubbly continued to flow. He took hold of Crowley’s hips to hold him still, the demon’s squirming and panting coming faster as he reached his climax. The empty flute dropped to Crowley’s lap as he laid his hand on Aziraphale’s head, urging him to stay as aftershocks zinged through him.

Crowley flopped back, boneless, as Aziraphale pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed his mouth daintily with a small smile. The demon chuckled under his breath at his fussy lover as he put himself back together, legs coming off the armrests with a flourish. 

“Your turn, Angel.” Crowley grabbed the champagne bottle and grinned wickedly as Aziraphale sat on the sofa, looking at him with surprise. He sauntered over and dropped to his knees, keeping the bottle close and reached to Aziraphale’s zip. 

“You know that’s not necessary, my dear.” Crowley paused.

“I know it’s not, but it was a fantastic experience. You’d better not be deflecting because you’re worried about staining your trousers.” He scowled up at Aziraphale who had blushed slightly. “Then take them off.” He leaned back on his heels expectantly. 

The angel rolled his eyes and complied. “I don’t see what the fuss is about, Crowley. It’s a waste of good champagne, and a terrible mess.”

The demon rolled his eyes, listening to his angel complaining. His pants finally came off, and Aziraphale was barely aroused at all, but that didn’t worry the demon at all. He waited for Aziraphale to sit back down, took a half-mouthful of champagne and then realized the logistics needed more thinking. He carefully sucked in a bit of air as he took Aziraphale’s half-hard erection into his mouth, only dribbling a few drops as he got a good grip with his lips. He could feel the champagne bubbles popping in his mouth and looked up at the angel’s widening eyes and pink lips parted in wonder. 

_”Oh!”_ He looked down at Crowley. _”Oh, my goodness … “_

Crowley hummed an affirmative sound, causing a small shiver to tickle over the angel’s skin.

“Well, I appear to have been too hasty, my dear … please continue.” Aziraphale’s voice was barely more than heavy breaths. 

Crowley smirked and winked up at him, receiving a shy yet sexy grin in return. He swallowed carefully as he slowly pulled off of Aziraphale’s cock. “Your wish is my delight, Angel.” 

Crowley took another sip of champagne, and happily put himself to work thinking that they definitely need to buy champagne more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm still working on Kinktober, LOL
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
